Pretty Cure Insignia
The Pretty Cure Insignia is a symbol or emblem that represents a Pretty Cure team. The emblem can usually be found on important items of the season and appears on the season's logo. See also the Pretty Cure Insignia article on the Pretty Cure Wiki; Pretty Cure Insignia. ''Sky Pretty Cure Series The insigna of the [[Sky Pretty Cure Series|''Sky Pretty Cure Series]] can be found on the series' logos. The insignia shows a mostly white colored heart with with a rainbow colored tail. The tail is colored in the first six main Cures' theme colors. From top to bottom; for Cure Crimson, for Cure Saffron, for Cure Sienna, for Cure Cyan, for Cure Azure and for Cure Whitney. All together, the insignia resembles a shooting star. The insignia of the Pretty Cure Rainbow Star duo is a big heart that has a pink purple gradient in it. The two insignias are often combined and considered as the "real" Sky Pretty Cure insignia. ''Sky Pretty Cure Generations The Insignia of the ''Beautiful Sky Pretty Cure Cures consists of a golden pentagram to represent the five Elemaiden Cures, in front of a white/blue heart. The middle of the pentagram holds a five color rainbow with the theme colors of the five Elemaiden Pretty Cures: for Cure Phoenix, for Cure Sunrise, for Cure Vivid, for Cure Avril and for Cure Crystal. The pentagram of the insignia is based on the wiccan belief and each Cures takes her own position in the pentagram: , , , and , while of the star. The white heart might also represent Cure Wendy in this insignia. The purple background of the middle might be a hint to the night sky, which might represent Cure Leveret. ''Pretty Cure Nova V! Hell-Fire Pretty Cure Shining Jewels Pretty Cure The insignia of ''Shining Jewels Pretty Cure can be found on the series's logo, this being a white-blue diamond. In the group attacks, this is the shape of the combined powers which attacks the enemy. In the final group attack, the diamond becomes a gradient of all seven colors (pink, white, green, orange, blue, yellow, and violet) of the Cures (Cure Rose, Cure Crystal, Cure Emerald, Cure Amber, Cure Opal, Cure Citrine, and Friendly Face-Off, respectively). Prism Pretty Cure! The insigna of Prism Pretty Cure! can be found on the series' logos. The insignia shows a galaxy-coloured heart with a white crystal outline. Another version of it is coloured in the first main Pretty Cure's theme colours (including Cure Celestia and Cure Stella whom aren't officially part of the team); pink for Cure Infinity, red for Cure Tiara, green for Cure Sparkle, blue for Cure Mystic, purple for Cure Celestia and yellow for Cure Stella. In the group attacks, this is the shape of the combined powers which attacks the enemy. ''Pretty Cure RPM'' and Go On! Pretty Cure! (Engine) The insignia was rarely based on Engine Sentai Go-Onger insignia. Flower Precure The insignia of Flower Precure ''can be found on the series logo, cure outfits (excluding Cure Clover) and attacks. The insignia consists of a pink heart with a 5-petal flower interior of the heart of the colours: blue, yellow, purple, orange and red. It also appears as an item known as the Flower Jewel in the series which is said to bring all hope and love to the Flower Kingdom. Each part of the insignia represents each cure (excluding Cure Clover); the heart represents Cure Tulip and the petals represent Cure Bluebell (the blue petal), Cure Daffodil (the yellow petal), Cure Lilac (the purple petal), Cure Marigold (the orange petal) and Cure Poppy (the red petal). ''Spectrum Precure The insignia of Spectrum Precure can be found on the series logo and in group attacks. The insignia consists of three stars that consist of three different colour gradients with the back star being a gradient of red, orange and yellow; the mid star being a gradient of green, turquoise and blue then finally, the front star being a gradient of indigo, purple and pink. Starlight Precure The insignia of Starlight Precure can be found on the series logo and in group attacks. The insignia consists of a pastel purple 4-point star with a rainbow of the pastel versions of yellow, blue, pink, green and silver. Tropica Shine Pretty Cure! The insignia of Tropica Shine Pretty Cure! ''can be found on the series logo in place of the handakuten (the circular diacritic mark in the kana for "pu"). In addition, it is featured prominently on different items throughout the series, including on the hilt of the Lamparadis, the base of the Shiny Bell, as an ornament on Valhalla's crown, and a more intricate version on the cover of the Paradite Chest. The cures of the season wear the insignia as a brooch when transformed. The insignia is flower shaped (roughly inspired by the tropical Plumeria flower, with one extra petal to represent all six cures), with a pearl shape in the center. The relative shape of the center of the insignia is based off of the symbol used for tropical storms in meteorology. The entire insignia is colored gold. Candy Crystal Precure Go! The insignia of ''Candy Crystal Precure Go! '' apears when the Cures transform. It Is a golden harp shaped like a "P" with rainbow strings and a lollipop in it. It also has a pink halo. Legendary Warrior Pretty Cure The emblem of the team of ''Legendary Warrior Pretty Cure consists of a white flower. The flower is opened, showing a golden, yellow center and has five large blossoms attached to the center. The the center of the blossoms is each blue colored and ends in gradient before revealing the white part of the flower. A green leaf can be seen underneath the blossoms. All in all, the insignia shows the Silent Princess, a genus of the golden kingdom. Majestic Pretty Cure! The insignia of Majestic Pretty Cure! team is a six pointed silver star with colored diamonds on the center. A wing also formed on one of the side of the star. The wing is white with silver border and silver circles. Each color in the star represented the cures. Pink for Cure Garden, blue for Cure Blizzard, green for Cure Zephyr, yellow for Cure Radiance, purple for Cure Twilight and red for Cure Inferno. This logo resembles their transforming device, Royal Headphone. Arcana Pretty Cure! The insignia of Arcana Pretty Cure! team is a four pointed star. Each shaped like a diamond shaped ring and all in silver. In the center, there's another small diamond in black and white. Between each silver diamond is a colored circle. Each color represented the cures. Pink for Cure Knight, violet for Cure Spectre, turquoise for Cure Priest and orange for Cure Enchanter. This logo are not visible in the cures outfit, but appeared on transformation.Category:Pretty Cure fanime